


Barisi Prompt Fills

by cypress_tree



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cake, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edgeplay, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Riding, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: A collection of short ficlets and prompt fills from Tumblr.





	1. Reacting to the other one crying about something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual intimacy prompt meme: Reacting to the other one crying about something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173202256404/please-write-the-crying-one-i-love-happy-tears)

\---

“It’s a big step,” Rafael says to the ceiling. It’s past midnight, and the lights are out. He can feel the warmth of Sonny’s body beside him.

“Yeah, I know.” Sonny shifts just a little. “But I mean–we’re together most nights anyway; it would cut down on your Lyft costs.” Rafael snorts. “And I think Amanda knows which suits I keep at your place, because every time I come to work in one of them, she gives me this smirk.”

“Oh, so you’re just trying to save face then, are you?”

“Yeah, like moving in together wouldn’t be worse.”

Rafael laughs, softly. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it–he has. He’s caught himself zoning out in his office, thinking about waking up next to Sonny every morning, riding home together after work, spending lazy weekends falling asleep on the sofa while Sonny watches the Mets.

“I mean, if you’re not ready, that’s okay–”

“No, I–I am.” They should probably be having this conversation face-to-face, but Rafael’s not sure he’s brave enough. “It’s something I’ve thought about, too. I just think that if we’re going to do it, we should consider the step after that. Where we go from there.”

Sonny is the brave one. He turns onto his side.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“I mean, after moving in together, people typically either have a messy breakup or they–they get married.”

The silence between them is so still that Rafael swears he can feel his heartbeat shaking the bed sheets. He takes a deep breath.

“Look at me, please?” Sonny murmurs. Rafael turns to face him. “Do you want to get married?”

“I hope this isn’t a proposal, because it’s pretty lackluster–you could do better.”

“Shut up.” Sonny smiles. He re-phrases the question. “Do you see us getting married someday?”

Rafael has gotten into trouble answering this question before. Once by lying, and once by telling the truth.

“I don’t know,” he says, honestly. “I feel like I have to live with someone before I can answer that.”

Sonny nods. “I get it,” he says. “I think I’m the same.” He doesn’t look upset, or even surprised. “But that doesn’t help answer my original question. About moving in together.”

Rafael laughs; he’s led them in circles. “Okay, well let’s put it this way: the thought of marrying you doesn’t scare me. And considering where we are now, if the next step after moving in together is either a messy breakup or marriage, then I think we’re more likely to get married than to have a messy breakup. So…I guess that being said–are you _crying?”_

Sonny bursts into laughter and hides his face, which is how Rafael knows that he’s definitely crying.

“No!” Sonny says, wiping at the corner of his eye with a knuckle. “Maybe just a little. But it’s your fault, talking about marriage and–god, I love you so much, you know that?”

Rafael gathers Sonny into his arms, and Sonny clings to his t-shirt with both fists. He buries his face against Rafael’s neck, and Rafael can feel Sonny’s smile, as well as warm tears being pressed against his skin.

“You’re such a sap,” Rafael mutters, causing Sonny to laugh. “I love you, too.” He strokes Sonny’s back and kisses his head until Sonny takes a deep breath and pulls away, just a bit.

“So is that a yes?” he asks, eyes still shining.

“Yes,” Rafael says. “Yeah. Let’s move in together.”

\---


	2. Head scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual intimacy prompt meme: head scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173276034104/my-phone-doesnt-have-chess-pieces-in-emojis-so)

\---

 Sonny hadn’t walked into the barbershop _intending_ to shave the sides of his head–it’s just something he agreed to while he was there. He’s been going to Antonio for the past seven years and the man’s never steered him wrong, so when Antonio suggested maybe trying something different, Sonny just shrugged and said “sure, why not.” He doesn’t regret it. In fact, he thinks he looks pretty good.

Amanda notices as soon as he walks into the bullpen.

“Nice haircut!” she says with a grin.

“Thanks.” Sonny takes off his coat and flips open his laptop. Fin looks up from his own computer and gives Sonny an approving nod.

It’s early, and Sonny didn’t have time to stop for coffee, so he chances the stuff that passes for it in the office’s shared coffee pot. He’s standing there filling his mug when he hears familiar voices approaching. Liv walks in, followed by Barba. They’re exchanging paperwork and chatting. Barba is in a charcoal suit, white shirt, and bright coral tie that Sonny doesn’t think he’s seen before. He likes it–it’s eye-catching. An underrated color that you don’t often see people wear. Barba has a way of finding those colors. They always look good on him, even when–

_“Shit!”_

The mug overfills, and hot coffee spills all over Sonny’s hand. He grabs a wad of paper towels to clean up the mess.

“Carisi.” Sonny looks up to see the source of his distraction standing next to him. “Need you to sign this.”

“Sure, just a sec.” Sonny throws the damp paper towels into the trash and shuffles back to his desk.

“Last page,” Barba says, passing him the paperwork. His eyes flick to Sonny’s hair–a sort of double-take.

Sonny sits down and flips through the papers. It’s all standard stuff that he’s already seen. He wouldn’t normally glance through it, but he wants to keep Barba at his side a little longer.

“You cut your hair,” Barba says.

“Yeah.” Sonny’s stomach does a little flip. Barba doesn’t respond, just makes an affirmative humming noise. Sonny fumbles for a pen and scrawls his name on the dotted line marked by a neon pink Post-it.

“Date it too, please,” Barba says.

 _Date me please_ Sonny wants to say. He bites his lip, trying to remember the date, then fills it in and flips back to the front page.

“I had a boyfriend once who shaved his head for charity,” Barba says. Sonny freezes, stunned. “Do you mind?” Barba lifts his hand, hovering somewhere near Sonny’s temple. Sonny shakes his head, and Barba runs his fingers through the soft-shaven fuzz. His palm slides in and stays there for a short, sweet moment. Sonny leans into its warmth while Barba’s fingers scratch against the tender dip at the base of his skull. A shiver runs down Sonny’s spine. His eyes flutter closed.

Barba pulls his hand away.

“Feels nice,” he says. There’s a smile in his voice. He speaks a bit quieter than usual.

\---


	3. Taking a bath together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual intimacy prompt meme: Taking a bath together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173311404694/could-you-do-barisi-taking-a-bath-together-thank)

\---

“Wow,” Sonny says, after about three minutes of sitting still. “I hate this.”

Rafael chuckles quietly. He’s leaning against the opposite end of the bathtub, head resting gently against the wall. His eyes are closed, but he opens them when Sonny speaks and looks over at him, amused.

“We just got in,” he says.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry Raf, but I hate it.”

Rafael finds Sonny’s ankle under the water and runs his palm soothingly over Sonny’s shin.

“You’ve barely given it a chance. You can’t just sit down and expect to be immediately relaxed.”

Sonny gives an extremely skeptical facial expression. He looks so out of place–his arms limp at his sides, his hair flopping loose over his eyes. He’s too tall for the tub, so his legs are bent, knees coming up out of the water like mountains surrounded by clouds of frothy white soap suds.

“You look so uncomfortable,” Rafael laughs.

“That’s because I’m hot and sweaty and sitting in a pool of my own filth.”

“Oh, don’t be a drama queen.”

Sonny grins. He leans forward, making little waves in the water, and puts a hand on Rafael’s cheek.

“I know you love your baths,” he says, before giving Rafael a quick kiss. “And I wish this were something we could enjoy together, but next time, count me out.”

“It was worth a try.”

Sonny pats Rafael’s cheek and gets up out of the water. Rafael sighs. He’s a bit disappointed, but the tub is too small for two people, anyway. He sinks further down and allows himself to take up as much space as he wants. He watches as Sonny dries himself with a towel, then wraps it around his waist and sits on the edge of the tub.

“You want me to wash your hair?” Sonny asks.

Rafael nods. “That would be nice. Not yet though, I want to soak first.”

“Good. You deserve to relax.”

Rafael lifts an arm from the water and reaches for Sonny’s hand. He runs this thumb along Sonny’s knuckles and closes his eyes.

\---


	4. Accidentally falling asleep together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual intimacy prompt meme: Accidentally falling asleep together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173340113674/accidentally-falling-asleep-together-barisi)

\---

Sometimes, Rafael can’t believe how lucky he is. He’s normally a cynic who sees the glass half-empty and predicts the worst from every outcome, but on days like this, he’s inclined to believe in things like luck.

“I’m not squishing you, am I?” Sonny asks. Rafael opens his eyes and sees Sonny’s pink cheeks and red swollen lips.

“No,” he mumbles. Sonny says “‘kay” and leans back in, and Rafael slips under his spell.

They’re lying on the couch in front of the TV in Rafael’s living room. There are commercials playing, but the volume is turned down low. At some point in the middle of the baking competition show that Sonny had insisted they watch, they started kissing. Just casually, at first–the sweet, affectionate kisses of two people who are comfortable and familiar with each other. Of course that didn’t last long, because Rafael can’t kiss Sonny once without wanting to do it again and again, so casual kissing led naturally to making out. Making out _sitting_ on the couch led to making out _lying_ on the couch, and now Rafael is here, being pressed into the cushion as Sonny kisses his cheeks, his ears, his forehead, his mouth.

“God, you taste good,” Sonny whispers. Rafael absolutely melts beneath him. He tightens his hold on Sonny’s waist, loving the solid weight of Sonny against his body. They’re tangled together, pressed so tightly, but there’s no sense of urgency–no hint that this needs to lead to anything other than kissing–losing themselves in each other’s warm mouths and soft lips.

Sonny pulls back and smiles. Rafael loves his blue eyes, the wrinkles in his forehead, those goddamn dimples that always entrance him.

“You getting sleepy?” Sonny teases.

“No,” Rafael lies. Sonny grins, perfectly straight white teeth. He’s not one to talk–his own eyes are half-lidded and his kisses are coming slower and slower. “And even if I am–” Rafael says, as Sonny laughs. “I don’t care. Let me fall asleep like this.”

Sonny hums. “Hmm….” He won’t stop smiling. He leans in for another kiss, mouth opening, tongue running gently along Rafael’s lip. “I guess that can be arranged,” he says. Rafael sighs happily beneath him.

 ---


	5. Falling asleep with their head in the other's lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual prompt meme: One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173432495329/barisi-please-one-falling-asleep-with-their-head)

\---

 “I have regrets.”

Sonny laughs softly. His stomach shakes, and Rafael makes the extraordinary effort to lift his head and kiss him there, where Sonny is soft and warm beneath his t-shirt.

“Ugh,” Rafael groans, lowering his head back into Sonny’s lap. “I’m never drinking again.”

“I’ll just pour out all your expensive scotch then, huh?”

“Touch it and I’ll cross your name off the lease.”

Sonny laughs again, and Rafael closes his eyes. His head is pounding and even the lowered lights in their living room seem too bright. Sonny runs his fingers gently through Rafael’s hair. It feels good. Not only the soothing touch, but also the warmth it creates in his chest–that funny love feeling that Rafael will never quite get used to.

“Gotta say,” Sonny murmurs. “I didn’t expect Rita to be able to drink you under the table.”

“You don’t know her as well as I do. I knew what I was getting into, I just got cocky.”

“You? Never!”

Rafael pinches Sonny’s leg. When he opens his eyes, Sonny is smiling down at him with so much affection it makes his heart hurt.

“God, stop,” he says. “I can’t handle that face in my delicate condition.”

Sonny doesn’t respond, just traces Rafael’s hairline, then the shell of his ear, then his jaw. He presses his fingertip to Rafael’s lips, and Rafael kisses it.

“Take a nap,” Sonny says. “I’m gonna watch Food Network on mute.”

“You won’t know what the judges are saying.”

“Closed captioning, babe.”

Rafael snorts. He watches as the TV turns on, then quickly silences. Sonny’s hand strokes along his chest, and Rafael allows his eyes to slowly fall closed.

 ---


	6. Caring for each other while ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual intimacy prompt meme: Caring for each other while ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173435249809/barisi-caring-for-each-other-while-ill)

\---

“I’m dying,” Sonny moans, as Rafael walks into their bedroom. He sniffles, then sneezes, and sees Rafael wince. “God, I’m disgusting, I knew it.”

“You’re a little disgusting.” Rafael kisses him on the forehead. “But I’ll allow it.”

“Gee, thanks.”

It’s the second day Sonny’s been bedridden. Even one day felt like too much, but when he showed up at the precinct this morning expecting to work, Olivia took one look at him and sent him back home. Rafael was still in the kitchen of their apartment, and immediately called Carmen to have her reorganize his whole schedule so he didn’t have to go in.

“Soup’s ready,” Rafael says, putting a hand on Sonny’s forehead. “You hungry? I think it’s even edible.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“I did everything you told me, so it’d better be.”

“You can’t mess up soup.”

“Watch me.”

Sonny laughs, which irritates his throat, and makes him cough. Rafael gives him a sympathetic smile, then pats him on the shoulder and gets up from the side of the bed.

“I’ll go get you some. It’ll be good for your throat.”

Sonny watches him go, then blows his nose loudly into a wrinkled tissue. Or two. By the time Rafael comes back in holding a tray, Sonny has just about gotten the nose situation under control.

“Thanks,” he says, setting the tray on his lap. There’s a flower lying next to the soup–a gerbera daisy, which is Sonny’s favorite. “What’s this?” he asks with a smile.

“Nothing,” Rafael says. He kisses Sonny on the head again, then goes to the other side of the bed to sit down.

Sonny looks at the soup. It looks okay. The broth is golden-brown–a little darker than Sonny expected, but that’s fine. He recognizes the vegetables floating in it. He told Rafael to use whatever they had leftover in the fridge, so there’s the rest of their carrots, the half an onion from last week, the potato that would have gone bad if they didn’t use it in the next couple days. There are green beans too, which is a little weird, and some of them still have the ends on them, but Sonny isn’t going to say anything.

“You gonna eat it or just stare at it?” Rafael asks.

Sonny lifts a spoonful to his lips and blows on it before putting it into his mouth. The first thing he tastes is salt; Rafael went overboard on the chicken bouillon. There’s also a healthy amount of pepper, and a dash of hot sauce that was actually a wise choice. The vegetables aren’t bad. They aren’t mushy. But their size isn’t uniform, and some are a little too big for his spoon.

“Well?” Rafael asks.

“Not bad.” Sonny has another spoonful, and tries not to wince from the salt. “You over-seasoned a little, but if you just add more water to the pot, it’ll be fine.”

“Over-seasoned?” Rafael looks offended. “There’s no such thing. Just because the soup has _flavor_ –”

“Did you taste this before you gave it to me?”

Rafael pauses. He gets up from the bed and goes back into the kitchen. After a moment, Sonny hears a spoon clatter into the sink. Rafael comes back in looking guilty.

“You know,” he says. “Some people don’t get _enough_ sodium.”

Sonny laughs, which leads to another coughing fit.

“You want me to bring you some water?” Rafael asks.

“That would be great.” Sonny clears his throat and flashes a smile. “Thank you,” he says. He picks up the daisy and puts it behind his ear. Rafael’s eyes soften. He nods silently, then turns back towards the kitchen.

 ---


	7. Slow dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonsexual intimacy prompt meme: Slow dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr links]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173532707674/please-write-slow-dancing-for-barisi)

\---

 Rafael doesn’t normally get nervous in front of an audience, but this is the one part of the day he’s been dreading. The rest of the wedding is easy–it’s mostly a lot of waiting, eating, and socializing. But their first dance is going to be tough.

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about,” Sonny says, squeezing his hand tight as they peek into the rented ballroom. “You know how to dance, it’s not like we’ve never done it before.”

It’s not the dancing that Rafael’s worried about. Well–not the _physical_ act of dancing. He knows how to move his feet, lead or follow, but it’s the emotional part that trips him up. Dancing is expression, and there’s a big difference between dancing with Sonny alone in their living room, and dancing with him here, in front of an audience of over a hundred.

“We’re up,” Sonny says with a grin.

The emcee–one of Sonny’s friends from college–announces their grand entrance as Mr. and Mr. Barba-Carisi. Sonny gives Rafael a quick kiss and turns to open the door, but then he pauses, and turns back.

“What are you waiting–” Before Rafael can finish, Sonny kisses him again, soft, slow, and private. He doesn’t say anything when he pulls away, but he gazes at Rafael with so much tenderness it makes Rafael ache.

When they walk into the ballroom, their friends and family are all clapping. Rafael sees his mother with her iPad in hand, snapping pictures. She looks over the screen at him and gives him a wave as they reach the dance floor. Sonny pulls Rafael into his arms.

“I’ll try not to step on your feet this time,” he says.

The music starts. Rafael wraps one arm around Sonny’s waist.

“I’m just going to look down at your tux and pretend we aren’t surrounded by people.”

Sonny squeezes his hand, and Rafael rests his head on Sonny’s shoulder. He takes a breath to calm himself, then another one, just to breathe in Sonny’s scent.

“You sniffing me?” Sonny asks.

“Making sure you wore deodorant.” Sonny laughs and pinches him. Rafael smirks.

They dance slowly, in place. They don’t do anything fancy–no twirls or dips. Sonny whispers observations into Rafael’s ear: his mother is crying again, Rafael’s gay cousin just gave them a thumbs up, Amanda is filming them on her phone. Rafael listens to his voice, only half paying attention to what he’s saying.

“Hey,” Sonny says.

“Mmm?”

“I know I said I wanted the beef, but I changed my mind. Could I swap for your chicken?”

“Are you serious?”

“We could go halvsies if you want. Could even be a metaphor for sharing our lives together–”

“Remind me why I married you again?”

Sonny chuckles, and Rafael feels it against his whole body. He lifts his head to admire Sonny’s huge smile and soft, fond eyes. This is the man he’s married. The man he’s going to spend the rest of his life with.

“Because you love me?” Sonny asks, simply.

Rafael can’t deny that, even in jest.

\---


	8. Sonny turned on by Rafael in contempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a fic about how sonny gets turned on by Raf getting held in contempt of court and sexy times ensue once they get home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/172502998234/could-you-write-a-fic-about-how-sonny-gets-turned)

\---

“What—did you think I’d get jail time?” Rafael raises an expectant eyebrow at Sonny, then tears a check clean out of his checkbook and slides it beneath the window to a bored-looking clerk on the other side of the desk.

Sonny shrugs. “Well—I mean, you’d’a deserved it.” He nods at Rafael’s checkbook with a frown. “You know it’s 2018, right?”

Rafael gives an eye roll, but before he can think of a comeback, the clerk prints out a receipt and passes it to him beneath the window.

“You’re all set, Counselor,” she says.

Rafael gives her a nod and they both duck out of line.

“ _I’d_ have given you jail time,” Sonny continues. “If I were that judge, you’d be behind bars right now.”

“For backtalking?”

“For being disrespectful! Plus, if I’m a judge, and I’m gonna hold someone in contempt, then I’m going all the way. A fine is nothing.”

Rafael snorts. He pulls his phone from his pocket and orders a Lyft as they exit the courthouse.

“Never seen you shout at a judge before,” Sonny says.

“Really? You miss all the good trials.”

Sonny chuckles. “I wasn’t gonna say it back there, but…it was kinda hot.”

Rafael looks up from his phone and sighs heavily. “I _knew_ it. God, you are so obvious.” Sonny laughs louder and pulls Rafael in by his lapels.

“I couldn’t help it!” he whines.

“Your face was beet red, it looked like you were having a heart attack.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re breaking the rules!” Sonny slides his arms around Rafael’s waist and laughs against his hair. Rafael melts into him for just a moment, then peeks over Sonny’s shoulder to keep an eye out for the Lyft. “I was hoping you’d get just a little bit of jail time—”

“You probably shouldn’t have a kink for this, considering your occupation.”

“It’s just a fantasy. Besides, I’d bail you out.”

“How sweet of you.”

Sonny snorts, then lets him go as their Lyft pulls up along the curb. He slides in next to Rafael, leaving no space between them. Rafael shakes his head.

“What was it you accused him of?” Sonny asks. “Gross misuse of judiciary—”

“Are you _still_ thinking about this?” The car pulls away, and Rafael looks out the window to hide the fact that he’s trying not to smile.

“I’m just trying to relive the moment.”

“It was a gross misuse of his judiciary power.”

Sonny hums. He puts a hand on Rafael’s thigh, then slides it down to his knee and squeezes. He slides it back up, a little higher than is really appropriate.

“We’re in a someone’s car,” Rafael murmurs.

“We’re heading home.”

Rafael glances up at the rearview mirror, but the driver is focused on the traffic lights ahead of them. Sonny draws little figure eights over Rafael’s inseam.

“You’re always so passionate,” Sonny says. “But sometimes it spills over and gets you into trouble. It’s like you can’t control yourself. You have so much conviction and you want to do what’s right. And you’re so _firm_ that it borders on _rude_ , and people just—” He licks his lips, his voice becoming breathy. “People can’t handle it. And okay, you were being kind of a shit today, but you were _right_. God, you’re always right.”

Rafael isn’t sure if this counts as insult or flattery, but he decides to go with the latter. Sonny’s hand is getting tighter on his thigh, and the way he shifts in his seat makes Rafael suspect that he’s getting more than a little bit hard. He takes Sonny’s hand from his leg and entwines their fingers, then changes his mind. He wraps his palm around Sonny’s two longest fingers, and strokes them up and down. Sonny looks at him a little confused. Rafael sweeps his thumb over the tips. Sonny’s eyes widen, then he laughs.

“Wow. You’re really doing that, huh?”

“Oh, as if you’re not into it.”

Sonny shakes his head, smiling. Rafael chuckles and goes back to holding his hand normally.

“Talk about a handjob,” Sonny murmurs.

Rafael laughs, getting them a curious glance from the driver in the rearview mirror. He shifts a little closer into Sonny, then leans up and whispers into his ear.

“We’re almost home,” he says. “And once we’re there, I’m going to show you just how firm I can be.” He tugs Sonny’s earlobe between his teeth. Sonny whimpers.

\---


	9. Sexual favors to motivate studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you are taking fic requests, would you be able to write a barisi story where Barba uses sexual favors to help motivate sonny study for the Bar/pass his classes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/172735327564/if-you-are-taking-fic-requests-would-you-be-able)

\---

“What is the most likely decision of the court under the totality of the circumstances?” Rafael looks up from Sonny’s bar review book, reading glasses resting low on his nose. He glances at Sonny over the frames, and a shiver rolls down Sonny’s spine.

“Uh–well,” Sonny mutters, struggling to think. “The confession was coherent and logical, and he gave it voluntarily.” He shifts on the mattress, hands tugging against the fine silk tie that binds them. “There’s no–there’s no indication that he was unable to understand his Miranda rights, so there’s no reason to throw out the confession. It stays.”

“Very good.” Rafael takes off his glasses and rests them on top of the open book, then crawls up the bed and kisses Sonny long and slow. “That’s five in a row. You deserve a reward.”

Sonny makes a helpless little whimper. He’s been hard for the better part of an hour, and Rafael still hasn’t let him come.

“When are we gonna be done?” he asks, his voice strained.

“There are still a few pages left.”

“God, I can’t–Raf–”

“Shhh.” Rafael kisses his chest, his stomach, then each hip. He takes Sonny’s cock deep into his mouth, and it feels so good, Sonny’s afraid he might pass out.

“Fuck,” he sighs. “Please let me–please…”

Rafael is slow–too slow. Slow enough to work Sonny up, and not fast enough to get him off. He knows Sonny’s body–knows his tells, and knows just when to back off. Sonny’s muscles tighten. His vision starts to get blurry.

“Well, that’s enough for now,” Rafael says, as he pulls away.

Sonny twists against the bed. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, and he’s whining between each heaving breath. Rafael crawls back up to look at him.

“You’re doing very well,” he murmurs. He kisses Sonny on the cheek and searches his face. If there were any hint of discomfort or pain, Sonny knows that Rafael would stop. Sonny could ask him to stop right now, and Rafael wouldn’t hesitate to untie his hands and hold him tight and do whatever Sonny needed to feel comfortable. But that’s not what Sonny wants.

“You’re the worst,” he mutters.

Rafael smirks and kisses him properly, on the mouth. Sonny leans up into it, making their teeth click together as Rafael laughs.

“Alright, alright,” Rafael says. “You need to finish this practice exam.”

“Fuck you.”

“Just think of how good you’ll feel once you’re done.”

Sonny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, Rafael is smiling down at him with unabashed affection. Sonny’s heart swells.

“What’s the next question?” he asks.

\---


	10. Cold Sonny snuggling soft Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about really cold sonny snuggling up to soft Rafael when the heat in the apartment breaks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/172810424929/what-about-really-cold-sonny-snuggling-up-to-soft)

\---

Sonny walks into the bedroom wearing a microfleece blanket like a hooded cloak. He pauses in the doorway and glares at Rafael with a dramatic frown. Rafael looks up from the book in his lap and waits a beat, for comedic timing.

“Okay,” he says, and turns back to his book.

As expected, Sonny sighs. Rafael hides a smirk.

“When are they gonna fix the heat?” Sonny groans. “It’s fifty degrees in here–”

“Sixty-two.”

“I’m gonna freeze in the night!” He drags himself to his dresser and pulls out a pair of pajama pants and the NYPD sweatshirt he likes to sleep in when it’s particularly cold. He stares down at the clothing like it’s personally offended him. “I don’t even wanna change,” he moans. “It’s too cold to get naked.”

“Have a hot shower; it’ll warm you up.”

“Ugh.” Sonny disappears into the en-suite.

Rafael goes back to reading and finishes another chapter before setting the book on his nightstand. He answers a few emails, browses Amazon for electric blankets, and bookmarks a couple to ask Sonny about in the morning. When the water turns off in the shower, Rafael doesn’t bother looking up. The bathroom door opens, and enough steam is released to noticeably change the humidity.

“Better,” Sonny sighs. He tosses his blanket on their bed, where Rafael eyes it, distastefully, then goes back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he comes back out, Rafael puts down his phone and picks up his tablet.

“Are we watching something tonight?” he asks, propping it up against his legs.

Sonny slides into bed next to him. “Midsomer Murders? I want something that doesn’t ask me to think too much.”

“Oh, as if you won’t be guessing whodunnit.”

Sonny grins and leans against Rafael, shifting down so he can rest his head against Rafael’s shoulder. They start the episode and get through about twenty minutes before Sonny starts moving closer. He makes huffy, unhappy noises until Rafael gives in and asks him what’s wrong.

“I’m cold!” Sonny says. “God, aren’t you cold?”

“No, because unlike you, I actually have meat on my bones.” Rafael wraps his arm around Sonny’s shoulders and pulls him in tighter. “Come here, flaquito.” Sonny nestles in as close as he can, tangling his long legs with Rafael’s, and taking Rafael’s hand between both of his own. He presses his chilly fingers against Rafael’s palm.

“You’re stealing all my warmth,” Rafael murmurs.

“Arrest me.”

“Isn’t that your job?”

Sonny chuckles. Rafael kisses the top of his head.

\---


	11. Sharing comfort foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you should write about barisi sharing their favorite comfort foods because slightly chubby rafi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/172910776004/because-you-should-write-about-barisi-sharing)

\---

“Sorry,” Rafael murmurs, as they walk into his apartment. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

Sonny follows him in, and Rafael flicks on the lights. It’s the first time Sonny’s been here. He looks around curiously, watching as Rafael kicks off his shoes and hangs his coat by the door.

“Do you want me to–” Sonny asks, motioning to his feet.

Rafael shrugs. “You can if you want, but I don’t care.”

Sonny decides to keep his shoes on. He hangs up his coat on the hook next to Rafael’s, then follows him into the kitchen. The kitchen is small and cramped, in true New York style. Sonny hovers by the table and fidgets with his sleeve.

“Sit down,” Rafael says. He reaches over and moves a few books out of the way.

It’s only their second date. That is–it was supposed to be their second date, until Sonny caught a case that had him tied up until 9pm. Rafael had offered to do dinner another night, but Sonny had turned him down.

“I just–after the day I’ve had, I’d really like to spend time with you,” he said. “But I’m exhausted, so can we get takeout?”

Now they’re here, standing in Rafael’s kitchen and trying to ignore the fact that this feels one step more intimate than either of them was prepared for.

“What do you want to eat?” Rafael asks. “There’s a good Thai place that’ll deliver. Or we could get Mexican. Or sushi.”

Sonny shrugs. “Thai works, I guess.”

“You sound so enthused.”

“I’m just tired.”

Rafael smiles. He pulls a worn paper menu from a drawer and slides it across the table.

“You want something to drink?” he asks. “A beer?”

Sonny nods. “Yeah, thanks. I didn’t think you drank beer.”

Rafael shrugs and hands him a bottle. It’s the same brand Sonny always drinks. The kind he gets every Friday night when the squad goes to Forlini’s. Sonny smiles to himself. Rafael clears his throat and turns back to the fridge.

“Anyway–”

“What’s that?” Sonny nods to the top shelf, empty except for half a gallon of milk and a large Ziploc container with a flower pattern decorating the sides.

“Leftovers,” Rafael says. “My mother visited over the weekend; she always leaves me with enough food to feed a whole family.”

“What is it, though?”

“Picadillo. It’s a Cuban dish. Ground beef, tomato–”

“Can we have that instead?”

Rafael looks at Sonny, mild surprise in his eyes. He opens his mouth, closes it, glances at the container, then back at Sonny.

“You want my mom’s leftovers for dinner?” he asks.

Sonny smiles. “Yeah. I kinda do.”

 

\---

 

Picadillo is eaten over rice, so Sonny watches as Rafael fills the rice cooker and flicks it on. He grabs a plantain from a wire basket and sets it on a cutting board, then peels and slices it.

“I’m making maduros,” he explains. “When I was a kid, I refused to eat picadillo without maduros. Have you had them?”

“No.”

“You’ll love them.”

Sonny smiles. He offers to help cook, but Rafael turns him down, so Sonny sits sideways in his chair and stretches his legs out in front of him. Their conversation flows easily. They talk about the foods they grew up with, bagged lunches at school, their parents’ recipes–successful and not. When the rice cooker clicks off, Rafael sets it to warm, and starts heating the oil for maduros.

“They only take five minutes,” he says.

The oil sizzles when Rafael drops in the plantains, and it becomes too loud to hold a conversation. Sonny just watches. Rafael’s attention is completely absorbed in what he’s doing, his face dimly lit by the light on the stove. He looks relaxed–comfortable. Sonny likes this side of him. The side that eats leftovers from his mom and walks around his apartment in socks. Rafael is unexpectedly gentle.

The oil pops.

“Ouch!” Rafael mutters. He wipes his hand on a towel and looks down at it, frowning. Sonny gets up and takes Rafael’s hand in his own. There’s a little mark on his skin where the oil splattered. Sonny kisses it. Rafael kisses Sonny.

 

\---

 

They eat dinner across from each other at the kitchen table. Rafael spoons picadillo onto little mountains of rice on their plates, then lines maduros along the sides.

“I’m not much of a cook,” he says. “But I can use a microwave and fry up a plantain.”

Sonny laughs. He’s very aware that Rafael is watching him as he scoops up rice and picadillo with his fork. He brings it to his mouth. It smells like cumin, soft cooked onion, and garlic. When he tastes it, he’s struck by the savory flavor of meat and tomato, paired with the sweetness of what he immediately places as white wine. Raisins create little bursts of honey among the spice. Diced green olives give the dish a brightness that makes it pop.

“This is good!” he says, swallowing. He takes another bite and enjoys the texture of it. The rich, easy warmth. The nuttiness of the rice.

“I’m glad you like it,” Rafael says. Sonny hadn’t even noticed that Rafael was waiting to see his reaction before he started eating. “This is my favorite comfort food.”

“Seriously?” Sonny smiles. “Yeah, I can see that. It’s a hot meal, your mom made it, it’s salty and sweet…” He stabs a maduro with his fork and pops it into his mouth. “Holy shit, that’s good.” The plantain is overly ripe, creating a syrupy flavor that Sonny craves more of. The next one he eats is crispy and caramelized around the edges. “These are fantastic!”

Rafael chuckles, a slight blush appearing over his cheeks. Seeing it makes Sonny’s heart flutter. He feels like he’s nine years old, getting a crush for the first time. Of course, that’s when everything falls apart.

“Hold up,” he says. “What’s that?” He points to a small hill of olives on the edge of Rafael’s plate.

“Oh. I don’t like olives.”

“You don’t like–”

“I always pick them out if the pieces are too big.”

Sonny sighs heavily and leans back in his chair. “You don’t like olives? God, Raf, this might be a dealbreaker for me.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

Sonny laughs, which makes Rafael laugh, too. He looks happy, and it makes Sonny feel proud, because he’s not sure he’s ever seen Rafael happy. At least not this kind of happy. This gentle, unguarded kind.

“Hey,” Sonny says, nervously. “When we’re done with dinner, do you want to maybe catch a movie or something? I know it’s late, but I don’t really want to say goodbye to you yet.”

Rafael’s gaze flickers down to the table. “Well, that depends…” he says.

“On what?”

“On your taste in movies.”

Sonny gives an offended ‘ugh.’ Rafael chuckles, reaches across the table, and takes his hand.

“I thought you were tired?” he asks, as he laces their fingers together. Sonny’s heart beats a mile a minute.

“Uh–yeah, I am, but–”

“Do you want to do Netflix instead?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.”

“It’s just that if they catch us making out in the theater, we might be asked to leave.”

Sonny looks up from their joined hands, eyes widening as Rafael smirks.

“Good thinking,” he says, as he swallows.

\---


	12. Sonny riding Rafael in his office chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do one where sonny rides Raf in his office chair"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/173176953959/thats-okay-i-just-appreciate-you-doing-it)

\---

Rafael’s hands rest on Sonny’s waist, tightening slightly as Sonny begins to rock.

“That’s good,” he murmurs. “Just like that.”

Sonny feels Rafael’s touch like electricity in his veins. He’s naked in Rafael’s lap, facing him with his long legs spread and threaded through the arms of the office chair. He rides Rafael slowly, feet planted against the floor.

“Look at you,” Rafael says. He strokes Sonny’s thighs, muscles hard and shifting beneath his skin. “So strong…”

Sonny has actually gained weight in the past few months, but you wouldn’t know it from the look on Rafael’s face. He gazes at Sonny like Sonny’s a work of art. Sonny’s not sure what he’s done to deserve this devotion. He swallows, thickly.

“You gotta stop lookin’ at me like that,” he says. He gasps when Rafael shifts. “God Raf, you feel so good.” He leans in, wrapping his arms around Rafael’s neck, ignoring the way the chair creaks. Rafael attacks Sonny’s throat with his mouth. He’s not afraid to leave marks where he knows people will see. In fact, he prefers them there.

“Faster,” he whispers against Sonny’s jaw. “Please.”

Sonny’s heart is pounding. He speeds up, bouncing in Rafael’s lap until he can hear the slap of his ass hitting Rafael’s thighs. Rafael moans against him. He bites Sonny’s neck. His short, blunt nails make tiny scratches on Sonny’s back. His lips slip further down Sonny’s throat.

_Bzzzt._

Sonny jumps as Rafael’s phone vibrates once, then bursts into its default ringtone.

“Mmmph,” Rafael groans. Sonny readjusts himself on Rafael’s lap, ready to ignore the distraction, but Rafael steadies him with one arm and reaches for his desk.

“You’re not getting that, are you?” Sonny asks. “You’re not gonna answer the phone while we–”

“It’s Rita,” Rafael says, glancing at the screen. “I bet she’s looking for a deal.” He answers the call. “Rita, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Sonny sighs loudly and looks up at the ceiling. Rafael smirks at him.

“A deal?” he asks. “I don’t know, after the way I slaughtered your witness in the cross, I’m not feeling particularly generous.” He taps Sonny on his bare back-end. Sonny gives him a confused _what?!_ look, and Rafael makes a _keep going_ gesture. Sonny gawks.

“That’s the worst deal you could have offered, and you know it. I’m not settling for any less than ten years.”

Rafael gives a look that says _what are you waiting for?_ Sonny is hesitant, but the devilish glint in Rafael’s eyes gives him courage. He rocks forward. Rafael’s smirk turns downright wicked.

“You know Rita, I’m with a detective right now and we’re in the middle of something. If you come up with a better offer feel free to call, but–” Sonny clenches, and Rafael’s breath catches in his throat. “If not, then I’ll see you for lunch Thursday. Alright. I’m sure you will. Goodbye.”

“You kinky bastard,” Sonny teases. Rafael reaches forward to slide the phone onto his desk.

“Arms around my neck,” he says.

“What?” Sonny does it, even as he asks the question. Rafael stands up and sets Sonny on his back on the desk without once slipping out from inside of him. Sonny wraps his legs around Rafael’s waist. “Holy fuck,” he whispers. He can feel loose papers clinging to the sweat on his back.

“Seemed like you were getting lazy,” Rafael murmurs. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

\---


	13. Cake, just because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for [sashkash](http://sashkash.tumblr.com), who had a birthday today and enjoyed some delicious cake. Happy birthday!! :>>

Rafael gets home from work only to be banished away to the bedroom.

“You aren’t allowed in the kitchen,” Sonny says, wearing the “kiss the cook” apron that Rafael got him last Christmas. “I’m making you something and it’s not gonna be done for like—” he glances at the clock. “I dunno, an hour? Hour and a half?”

Rafael sighs and drops his briefcase onto the coffee table.

“You had the whole day off,” he says. “Shouldn’t you have done this earlier?” He heads for the bedroom, but before he can get there, Sonny clears his throat loudly and points to the apron.

“Remember what you promised when you got me this?” he asks.

Rafael walks over and kisses him, as per their agreement. “You know that was supposed to be a gag gift,” he says.

Sonny gives him a swat as he leaves.

Rafael spends some time reading in their bedroom, then checks his email out of habit. He picks out his outfit for tomorrow and hangs it up on the closet door. He reads another couple chapters because he knows that not enough time has passed.

“How much longer?” he shouts through the door.

“Half an hour!” Sonny calls.

Rafael looks around for inspiration, and that’s when his eyes land on the en-suite. A bath sounds really, really nice right now. He pulls the shower curtain away from the tub and starts running the water. He pours in some bubble bath and Epsom salts, and lets the tub fill as he gets undressed.

Rafael takes a lot of baths, and by now, he’s an expert at getting the water to the perfect temperature. He sighs as he sinks into it, feeling his muscles relax and the stress of the day start to melt from his shoulders. He leans back and closes his eyes.

Not ten minutes later, Sonny gently knocks on the door and opens it without waiting for a response.

“Hey,” he says. “Don’t mind me.” He clears off a spot on the counter and sets down Rafael’s record player. He plays one of Rafael’s favorites—soft Cuban folk music.

“What are you doing?” Rafael asks.

Sonny just grins at him before slipping back out the door.

Rafael is suspicious, but he can’t say the music isn’t welcome. It makes the bathroom feel cozier. He hums for a bit before Sonny comes back in.

“Hey,” Sonny says again. “I’ll be quick.” He has an armful of candles and a lighter in his back pocket. He lines up the candles along the edge of the tub and lights them one by one.

“This is very nice,” Rafael says. “But am I missing something? It’s not our anniversary. It’s not my birthday...”

Sonny flashes a smile. “Be right back,” he says.

Rafael sighs loudly, so that Sonny will hear it on the other side of the door.

The next time Sonny comes in, he’s holding a large slice of cake on a plate. He closes the door behind him and sits down on the floor next to the tub.

“I made you a cake,” he says, stating the obvious.

Rafael pauses, thinking. “Did I do something?” he asks. “Did _you_ do something? Is this your way of apologizing for a small disaster I haven’t discovered yet?”

Sonny just laughs. “Nooo,” he whines. “God, can’t I just be nice and show my boyfriend that I love him?”

Rafael eyes him suspiciously. If it were anyone else, he’d say no.

“Have some cake,” Sonny says. He presents the plate, then scoops a small bite onto a fork and holds it up. Rafael reaches for it, but Sonny pulls away. “No no, I’m feeding you,” he says.

Rafael rolls his eyes, but leans forward to take the bite into his mouth. The cake is delicious. It’s silky-smooth and chocolatey, but not too sweet. There’s some other flavor in there, too—something familiar. It’s dark. The slightest bit bitter. Malty.

“Is there beer in this cake?” he asks.

Sonny bursts into a grin. “Yeah! It’s chocolate Guinness cake with cream cheese frosting. You like it?”

“It’s good.” Sonny scoops off another piece and Rafael leans forward, eagerly. The frosting is a perfect compliment—tangy, but sweet.

“I’m glad,” Sonny says. He’s still smiling, and his cheeks are a little pink. Rafael can’t tell if he’s blushing or if he’s just warm from the heat of the bathroom.

“So you really made me cake for no reason?” Rafael asks. “And you lit candles and played my favorite music—”

Sonny laughs. “Okay, the candles and music were a spur-of-the-moment decision when I heard you get in the bath. I had only planned on the cake.” He gives Rafael a quick kiss. “You must be thirsty though; lemme go get you something to drink.”

He sets the plate down on the floor, and Rafael stares at it, longingly. It really is good. He’s lucky to be dating such a talented baker. And such a kind, generous man.

Sonny slips back in, holding an open bottle of Guinness.

“God, you’re spoiling me,” Rafael groans.

“You deserve it.”

After a long and satisfying sip, Sonny feeds Rafael the rest of the cake, stealing a couple of bites for himself. Once the cake is gone, they share kisses that taste of chocolate and stout. Rafael lifts a hand and runs it through Sonny’s hair, dripping warm water down his neckline. Sonny doesn’t complain.

“You’re so fucking _good_ ,” Rafael says. “It sickens me.”

Sonny smiles, pressing his face against Rafael’s cheek. Rafael turns to kiss him again.

“Hey,” he murmurs, afterward. “Can I get another slice of cake?”

Sonny bursts out laughing.


	14. Blanket forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuddling in a blanket fort with Barisi please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr link]](http://cypress-tree.tumblr.com/post/182748540539/cuddling-in-a-blanket-fort-with-barisi-please)

“I’m just going to tuck him into bed and read him a story,” Olivia says, as Noah pulls her down the hallway. “Shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes!”

Rafael gives her a wave before she disappears into Noah’s bedroom. For the first time since he arrived, the apartment is blessedly quiet. He takes a moment to enjoy it, then directs his attention to the blankets stretched out across the room.

“You coming out of there?” he asks.

“Nah,” says Sonny from underneath. “It’s warmer in here. I don’t know why Liv keeps her apartment so cold; Noah’s gonna catch something.”

Rafael snorts and lifts the blanket corner that’s been tucked under his leg for the better part of the afternoon. He peeks into the fort that Sonny and Noah had built together.

“You know you can’t catch anything just by _being cold,_ right?”

Sonny shrugs. “Best not to take chances.”

Rafael shakes his head and is about to tuck the blanket back in, when Sonny says, “Wait! Come down here!”

“You told me I was an integral part of the architecture.”

“Just shove it between the seat cushions, it’ll hold.”

Rafael thinks for a moment. Does he really want to crawl into a blanket fort with his physically-37-but-mentally-only-ten-years-old boyfriend? At his best friend’s apartment? When said best friend could come back at any moment, see them, and tease him about it for days?

“Alright,” he says, with a sigh. Dating a younger man has really made him adventurous. He crouches down into the fort and secures the blanket behind him. “What is it?”

“Nothin’,” Sonny says, crawling towards him. “Just wanted to see you.”

Rafael rolls his eyes. Sonny plops himself down right next to Rafael and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sleepy,” he says. “You wanna bounce once Liv gets back?”

Rafael takes his hand. “Sounds good. Come back to my place.”

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say. Your bed’s so much more comfortable than mine.”

“I knew you were using me for my thread count.” Sonny snorts and presses a kiss to Rafael’s hair. “Not easy spending all day playing with a five-year-old, is it?” Rafael asks.

“Ugh. I remember blanket forts being much less work than this.”

“You went overboard. But I’m sure Noah will be talking about it for days.”

Sonny chuckles. He lets go of Rafael’s hand and wraps an arm around his shoulders instead. Rafael leans into him and they sit together quietly, enjoying the warmth and privacy of the fort. It’s peaceful in here. Rafael almost wishes he could stay. He turns and gives Sonny a kiss on the curve of his jaw. Sonny laughs and tilts his head so Rafael can kiss him properly.

They hear Noah’s door open, and Olivia’s muffled voice saying goodnight. Her feet pad across the hardwood floor and pause at the end of the hallway. Sonny looks at Rafael and puts a finger to his lips, smiling mischievously.

The silence lasts only a brief moment before the edge of the fort lifts up, and there’s a sudden flash. Rafael groans as Olivia smiles down at the picture she’s taken on her phone.

“You used flash?” Rafael asks. “I thought we were friends.”

Olivia laughs, and Sonny stands up, destroying the blanket fort and reaching a hand back to Rafael.

“You want help cleaning up?” he asks, folding the fallen blanket.

“Just put the cushions back in place, thanks.” Together, it takes only a few minutes to get the room in order. “Are you two headed out or do you want to stay for a bit? I have wine.”

“Think we’re headed out,” Rafael says. “Mr. Living Room Architect here is wiped.”

Sonny grins. “Yeah, thanks for the offer, though.”

“Anytime.”

They put on their coats, bracing for the cold winter air. Sonny puts a hand on Rafael’s back as Rafael tightens his scarf. A warm apartment, a snack, and a cuddle sound really good right about now.

“Thanks for having us,” he says, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek. “Now go get some sleep.”

She smiles at him, looking between him and Sonny with fondness. “I’m sending you that picture I took,” she says.

Rafael shakes his head. The door closes behind him, and not five steps away his phone dings with a text alert. The picture isn’t so bad. It’s actually kind of cute. Sonny reaches for his hand, and Rafael smiles into his scarf.


	15. Breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sonny's birthday, and Rafael brings him breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a gift for [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr), whose birthday is today!! :>>

Sonny wakes up to the gentle press of kisses against his cheek. It’s unusual, because normally their positions are reversed. Normally, Sonny is the morning person, and Rafael is crawling back under the sheets and hitting the snooze button.

“Happy birthday to you,” Rafael sings, softly. “Happy birthday to you...”

Sonny smiles and opens his eyes. Rafael presses a kiss to his forehead.

“What are you doing up before me?” Sonny asks, his voice still gravelly.

“I had birthday preparations to attend to.” Rafael kisses his mouth, and Sonny feels warmth spread throughout his whole body. 

“Birthday preparations?”

“I’m bringing you breakfast in bed.”

Rafael couldn’t cook to save his life. Sonny purses his lips. “Uh—”

“Don’t worry, I ordered from your favorite brunch place.”

“They don’t do takeout.”

“They do if you slip them a fifty.”

Sonny laughs and pulls the sheets up over his head. Rafael tugs them back down and leans in to kiss Sonny deeply. Sonny feels like he’s dreaming. He’s so comfortable, snuggled in the warm bed that he shares with his husband, while said husband kisses him like they’re still on their honeymoon.

“Mmm,” Sonny hums when they part. He reaches up to tug at the neck of Rafael’s shirt. “Can we maybe postpone breakfast for some morning shenanigans?”

Rafael smiles. “Normally I would say you get whatever you want on your birthday, but your breakfast sandwich is going to get cold, and you know it won’t taste as good if you microwave it.”

Sonny sighs. “You’re so smart.”

Rafael smirks. “I know.” He gives Sonny one more quick kiss, then wanders out of the bedroom.

Sonny sits up and fluffs the pillows, making himself comfortable against the headboard. When he reaches for his phone, he realizes that there’s a bouquet on his nightstand--gerbera daisies, which are his favorite. Sonny smiles all over again. He picks up the phone and checks the time, then responds to a handful of “happy birthday” texts.

Rafael comes into the bedroom balancing a tray covered in dishes. He sets it on the bed, then carefully crawls under the covers beside Sonny. Two breakfast sandwiches are sitting on small plates. There’s a pile of hash browns, still steaming hot, one glass of orange juice, and two mugs of coffee. A small bowl of fruit is squished to the side. Two slices of generously-buttered toast are balancing on top of the hash browns. Sonny suddenly realizes how hungry he is.

“You gave them fifty bucks to pack this to go? That’s like twice the cost of the food itself.”

Rafael gives a little handwave and takes a sip of coffee, avoiding the question.

“You’re sweet,” Sonny coos. He leans in to kiss Rafael on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s eat, I’ve been waiting all morning and I’m starving.”

Sonny laughs. Rafael passes him a plate and a stack of napkins. They’re going to get crumbs all over the bed. Then, if Sonny gets his way, they’re going to have sex on the bed. Sonny takes a bite of his sandwich and gives a loud “mmm.” He’ll make Rafael do the laundry later.


End file.
